


Hope

by WeirdSpaceGeek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Luke Skywalker, Anastasia AU, Din Djarin just wants his kid to have a better life, F/M, Good Parent Din Djarin, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Prince Luke Skywalker, Protective Din Djarin, Single Parent Din Djarin, Soft Luke Skywalker, they dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSpaceGeek/pseuds/WeirdSpaceGeek
Summary: He was just, Luke. Plain old, Luke. Nothing special or extraordinary about him. One of the many orphans longing for something greater, something they knew they'll never obtain, a family.The caretakers at the orphanage always called him a dreamer. Telling him that one day his dream will only result in disappointment and heartbreak. He begs to differ. He knows that somewhere, out there, his family was waiting for him.It’s seems as if this single father was his one way ticket to them.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 51





	Hope

_**Heart, don’t fail me now** _

_**♡** _

  
The Skywalker-Amidala family was the definition of royalty. They held grandiose balls in their elegant palace. One look and you could see an aura of poise that emanated from them, that others tried to capture but were in vain.

They lived in luxury yet they weren't arrogant. Padmé Amidala, the queen of Naboo, dedicated her life towards helping her citizens. She was born into royalty and was raised to be a leader. As a young girl she often ventured out of her extravagant room and wandered the streets of the capital city, Theed. Observing her people, and seeing the struggles that they went through. Her rose tinted and sheltered vision that her tutors tried to instill in her quickly vanished. Instead, a steely gaze of determination replaced it.

On one of her journeys she bumped into a young boy around the same age as her. With big dreams and the resolve to back it. This was how she met Anakin Skywalker. 

Overtime Padmé grew to love Anakin. Countless nights strolling around the city, laying beneath the stars, and the hidden kisses in dimly lit alleys, they were enough. Or at least she tried to convince herself it was. Till one day he proposed and soon enough Naboo had obtained a King.

Anakin Skywalker was described as many things during his reign. His humble beginnings caused mayhem within the upper class. While the common folk looked at him with reverence. Finally, someone that understood them, and they could understand. The voice of the people, a hero.

Padmé Amidala was not to be trifled with. She was not some damsel in distress that needed saving. Nor a queen that was merely a figurehead. She was a capable leader that vouched for peace in a world that longed for war.

The Skywalker-Amidala family grew not long after the marriage of these two influential figures. Luke and Leia's birth were celebrated all throughout the kingdom.

They grew up in peace, surrounded by the love of their parents. Giving them what they were deprived of when they were young. Teaching them what they needed to know.

All was well in the kingdom until the day of the twin's ninth birthday. A celebration was held in the palace. The chandelier glistened as figures glided across the ballroom floor. A symphony so enchanting would haunt those that remained. In the midst of the festivities Anakin and Padmé called for their children. Unknowing of the audience watching this display.

"Luke, Leia, we have a present for you." Anakin said, guiding them to where Padmé was sitting.

Their eyes widened in excitement.

"What is it, father! What is it! Please tell meee!" Luke ever so impatient tugged on Anakin's sleeve, making sure to draw out the 'e' just to be more dramatic. Leia playfully smacking him on the head in response to his eager demands.

A boy with scruffy dark brown hair watched from a distance. Face blooming to a vibrant red at the sight of his prince. Entire focus solely on Luke, till a hand gripped his shoulder and dragged him back to the kitchens.

"Will you wait a moment, they're about to give it to us!"

Anakin and Padmé chuckled at this moment. Padmé reached into her hidden pocket in her dress, she pulled out a music box along with two keys.

"Now, this is a very special music box. For it needs two key's to open instead of one." Demonstrating, Anakin and Padmé both turned the key's in opposite directions. The music open suddenly opened like magic.

A familiar tune filled the ears of the family. The very same one that Padmé would hum to Leia and Luke to make them go to sleep. The one that Anakin hums as he walks that halls of the palace. A song filled with hope.

This moment of content was disrupted by a shadowy figure barging through the doors. Walking up to the family and pushing those trying to stop him away with an invisible force. Pulling down the hood of his dark cloak, an unwanted face greeted the family.

Palpatine, was the King and Queen's former advisor. Padmé grew up with him in her life believing he was, guiding her, teaching her all the values that a benevolent ruler should have. In reality, he was trying to accomplish his own selfish goals for power. Disregarding anyone that stood in his way and Anakin was the one to figure this out. Exposing the truth for all to see.

"Leave Palpatine, you are no longer welcomed here." Padmé stood up and gently pushed her children behind her. 

"There's no need to worry. I'm only here to give you a warning." A fake polite smile decorated his face. Years of acting ingrained in his every action.

"A warning?" Anakin questioned as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

The fake smile morphed into something more sinister. "I will not rest until the Skywalker line is destroyed."

A scoff left Anakin as he rolled his eyes. He was about to reply with a witty retort but Palpatine was gone. No trace was left behind, as if he was never there. The festivities resumed like nothing happened, but Anakin and Padmé were on edge. After every partygoer left they had doubled the guards to defend the palace.

On the same night Palpatine invaded the palace wielding dark magic and an army to ensue chaos. No amount of guards were able to fend off the intruders. Bodies littered the halls of palace that the twin's called home. Anakin and Padmé rushed to get their kids, tugging them out of bed and leading them out. But as the family was escaping Luke remembered the forgotten gift.

Luke tugged his wrist out of his fathers grip and headed back to his room to retrieve the music box. Leia trailed behind him. Their parents shouts for them were drowned out from all the havoc.

Along with the gunshots that silenced them.

Passing many rooms Luke ran until he found the right one. Opening his bedroom door he began to frantically search his shared room.

"What are you doing! We have to get out of here!" Leia pulled on his left arm.

"I need to get the music box."

"Forget about the music box Luke!" Completely ignoring her protest, he glanced at his dresser. A lo and behold the music box stood proudly with the keys laid right beside it.

He snatched the items from its resting place and turned around. "Okay, I got it! He stuffed one of the keys in his pocket. Handing the other one to Leia. “Let's get-"

Heavy footsteps were getting closer and the sound of shattering glass was piercing their ears. The scruffy haired boy silently entered the room.

"Your highnesses you must get out of here." The boy whispered.

"Who are-" Luke's question was cut off once he saw the boy open a hidden entrance, the servants’ quarters.

The boy pushed Leia and Luke through. In the process Luke dropped the music box. Luke wanted to protest but the boy was resilient. The last sight he saw of the boy was him shutting the servants’ quarters door with a resignation not suited on someone so young. Along with his bedrooms doorknob twisting on the verge of opening.

Leia and Luke ran, and ran. Up till their lungs were burning and no amount of air could catch their breath. Adrenaline being the only source of energy that kept them going. Eventually, they neared a train that was leaving the station. Dodging people left and right they got nearer but the train was accelerating. Luke managed to push Leia on the train but his attempts were futile. Leia grabbed Luke’s hands and struggled to pull him towards her. 

“Luke, don’t you dare let go!” Leia desperately shouted over the roaring wind.

Exhausted, Luke’s pace slowed down, his grip lessening and then it gave out. He fell on the train tracks, his head taking most of the impact, and the twins were now separated.

King Anakin, Queen Padmé, and Prince Luke were declared dead. But Princess Leia had hope. That one day she’ll reunite with her twin again. That she wasn’t the last of her family. 


End file.
